Nous et le Sanctuaire
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Ma meilleure amie et moi en Grèce ! On rencontre les Gold Saints, se retrouve au Sanctuaire, nous voyons affublées de mes amies et de mon frère... Merci à Misssagagemini pour avoir taper à l'ordi l'histoire, moi n'a pas de volonté!
1. Introduction

Bon, cette histoire, je vous préviens, est un pur délire, rien de sérieux. Tout ce que j,espère c'est que vous sourirez au moins un peu en la lisant. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se sente outré(e) de ce qu'il (elle) va lire. Jepréviens à l'avance.

Sinon amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**Introduction**

Vous qui lisez mon histoire, vous ne croirez sûrement jamais ce que j'écris ! Certes, je l'avoues, c'est plutôt invraisemblable. Mais je vous jure sur ma propre tête que ce que vous lirez plus bas n'est pas un ramassis de pures niaiseries. Mais je comprendrais si vous tourniez des yeux en prenant connaissance de mes péripéties. Car, je ne serais pas surprise si vous vous lassiez de lire quelque chose qui à première vu est tout à fait impossible, la preuve, moi-même j'ai de la difficulté à accepter que tout ceci soit réel.

Nous, ma meilleure amie et moi, aurions bien pu y rester, nous aurions bien pu mourir ! C'est je crois, ce qui me pousse à vouloir vous partager mes mésaventures. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous ne reveniez pas de ce voyage.

En cours de route, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, des amies se sont jointes à nous. Et l'expédition s'est continuée. Mon frère aussi s'est infiltré dans l'aventure. À la seule différence que lui, il n'a rien fait de magnifique.

C'était au début un simple petit voyage de plaisant pour moi et Sarah-Maude ! Gabrielle était partie en Grèce quelques jours avant nous et Christine, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est arrivée… Et Marc-André, mon cadet, encore moins !!

Bon, je ne vous ferrai pas languir davantage et vous dévoilerai, sans censure bien sur, ce qui m'est arrivé lors de ma petite escapade en compagnie de ma meilleure amie Sarah-Maude, durant notre voyage en Grèce…


	2. La montée des temples

Voici la première partie. La plupart du temps, c'est moi le personnage principal, mais parfois ça change. J'espère que vous amerez.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Moi et les Golds Saints**

Nous marchons non chaland dans les rues de la ville grecque qu'est Athènes. Notre regard est émerveillé par tant de beauté. Je regardes autour de moi et observe les gens qui marchent gaiement. Je prends l'épaule de ma camarade et lui indique un petit café de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle acquiesce à ma proposition d'y aller et de savourer lentement un bon café bien chaud. Nous nous y dirigeons en marchant sans trop nous soucier des personnes qui nous entourent.

Nous arrivons finalement devant la bâtisse où nous entrons. Nous commandons deux cafés que nous buvons sans hâte. Puis mon regard se promène parmi les autres personnes qui parlent de tout et de rien. De temps à autre, des hommes et des femmes entrent prennent quelque chose, partent ou s'assoient et jasent eux aussi. Je tourne mon visage couvert par un sourire resplendissant de bonheur vers Sarah-Maude qui me renvoie la même émotion. Quel plaisir que d'être dans cette cité qui occupait tous mes désirs de voyage européen.

Nous avions presque terminé lorsque deux hommes se dirigent vers nous. L'un d'eux s'accoude au bord de notre table. Son compagnon reste un peu en retrait. Il nous regarde avec ses yeux qui n'expriment que tendresse et douceur. Je regarde ensuite celui qui est le plus près de moi. Ce dernier nous observe avec une pointe d'amusement dans son regard bleuté. Le jeune homme tortille autour de son index une longue mèche de cheveux. Celui aux cheveux châtain finit par se décider à avancer dans notre direction. « Bonjour mesdemoiselles, commence-t-il. Pouvons-nous vous offrir un autre café? » Je regarde Sarah-Maude qui paraît aussi surprise que moi. Au fond de moi, une partie de mon être est intéressée par cette idée plutôt spéciale. C'est ce côté de moi qui l'emporte.

C'est après un court silence que j'accepte leur invitation. Sarah-Maude approuve à son tour. Sur ce, l'homme à la longue chevelure bleue se dirige vers le comptoir pour commander. Son compagnon se déplace vers ma meilleure amie qui lui fait une place à côté d'elle. Il s'assoit donc et nous regarde tour à tour. Puis, de manière simple et remplie de bonté, il nous demande nos noms. Sarah-Maude et moi-même hésitons un peu. Et, sur la défensive, nous lui répondons. « Moi, je me nomme Stéphanie.

Pour ma part, mon nom est Sarah-Maude.

Il nous sourit. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, mais je ne sais pas où j'ai bien pu le voir. Car, une telle beauté, ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement! C'est à ce moment que l'autre homme revient avec quatre cafés. « Déjà entrain de courtiser les jeunes dames, Aiolia? lui demande avec un sourire espiègle son ami. » Aiolia? Ça me fait penser à… Oui! À Saint Seiya! Mais oui, c'est de là que j'ai déjà vu leur visage. Comment l'oublier? Donc, celui qui vient de s'asseoir près de moi serait Milo! Un sourire surpris apparaît sur mon visage qui prend une teinte rosée. Je me tourne vers mon voisin et le regarde de la tête aux pieds. Sarah-Maude me dévisage, trouvant mon comportement plutôt indiscret. « Toi, dis-je à mon voisin, ton nom est Milo Scorpio. Et tu es le représentant, justement, de la constellation du Scorpion, 8e signe du zodiaque. Est- ce que j'ai raison ?

Exact ! C'est Aiolia qui te l'a dit ?

Non, je ne lui ai rien dit sur nous, affirme Aiolia. »

Un grand silence s'installe, je regarde Sarah-Maude. Je crois qu'elle-aussi a deviné qui ils étaient, à mon grand bonheur. Milo passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me regarde, essayant de prendre un air sérieux qui eut pour effet de me donner un fou rire. Il me demande comment je peux savoir cela. Je cesse de rire et entre deux hoquets, je lui explique ce qu'est Saint Seiya.

Lorsque j'ai eu terminé, c'est Aiolia et Milo qui partent à rire comme des idiots. Je me sens légèrement frustrée de les voir rire de ma gueule. Je leur fais alors le « regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue-fois 10 » ! Ils arrêtent alors de rigoler et me regardent avec un gros sourire. Milo me prend de nouveau par les épaules et me fait un sourire charmeur qui me donne alors une idée. Je me tourne vers lui et lui récite tous les amours qu'il a eut avec les nombreux Saints du Sanctuaire. Suite à cela, il me regarde, perplexe. Aiolia nous demande de l'excuser car il doit parler à Milo en «seul à seul ». Je les vois qui discutent à voix basse et au bout de quelques minutes, ils reviennent. Aiolia prend Sarah-Maude par la main et l'amène à l'extérieur du café. Milo en fit de même avec moi.

Rendue dans la rue, je regarde Milo. Aiolia s'approche de moi et me surplombe de ses 6 pieds 4 pouces. Je le trouve plutôt sérieux en ce moment. « Vos parents sont loin d'ici ? me demande-t-il sur un ton neutre.

-Non… nous sommes juste elle et moi. Nous sommes à Athènes pour encore deux semaines. En quoi cela peu-t-il bien t'intéresser ? le questionnais-je.

-Vous allez venir avec nous, on vous amène voir le Grand Pope. C'est super, non ? Vous venez au domaine de notre vie. Vous venez finalement au Sanctuaire Sacré d'Athéna ! lança fièrement le Saint du Scorpion.

-Milo, Aiolia ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'écria une voix. »

Un autre homme vient vers nous et se place entre les deux autres Golds. Je reconnaîtrais ce visage entre milles… Shura du Capricorne. Aiolia lui explique la situation et lui expose les raisons de sa décision. Shura approuve et dit rapidement quelques mots en Espagnol. Je ne comprend rien car l'espagnol, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé et Sarah-Maude a l'air aussi perdue que moi ! Cette fois c'est Shura qui nous prend par la main et il nous entraîne à sa suite. Il nous amène dans une rue où presque personne ne marche. Soudainement une armure dorée vient revêtir son corps. La lumière solaire se reflète sur son plastron. Il nous colle contre lui. Je sens le sol disparaître sous mes pieds. Ce n'est pas qu'une sensation ! J'ai un haut-le-cœur et la tête qui tourne. Une seconde plus tard, je retrouve de nouveau des dalles sous mes pieds. Cette téléportation a eu raison de moi ! Je me penche vers l'avant et je dégobille sur les marches en marbre.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, je me relève et ne vois plus personne. Je suis seule au milieu de la poussière, seule et entourée de deux personnes ! Ah ! Je ne suis plus seule là ! Cette fois c'est un autre homme qui est vêtu d'une armure. Au regard de ma meilleure amie, je crois deviner que c'est le grand, le bon, le doux, le chaleureux chevalier du Bélier, comme Sarah-Maude dirait. Je le regarde dans les yeux et ce que j'ai imaginé est réel. C'est bel et bien le Saint du Bélier ou de son prénom, Mu. Je m'approche de Sarah-Maude, la prend par les épaules en la secouant comme un prunier. Elle revient à elle et je lui fais un grand sourire qui se veut sadique mais qui doit ressembler plutôt à une grimace horrible. J'ai cette impression car elle me dévisage, les yeux écarquillés par le dégoût. Je mets ma main sur sa tête. Je l'enlève et marche vers le gardien du temple. Il me regarde avancer, un léger sourire vole sur ses lèvres. Rendue à côté de lui, je lui demande de se pencher et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Un petit aveu terminé, il se redresse et me regarde les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte. J'approuve du regard la véridicité de mes dires. Il nous regarde alternativement moi et ma meilleure amie. Puis, ses joues se rosissent violement. Je retourne au près de Sarah (NDA : Je vais l'appeler de même, c'est moins long ! :P) Elle regarde Mu en se demandant ce que j'ai bien pu lui raconter. Soudainement elle comprend et me saute au cou pour m'étrangler vif. Je commence à crier, c'est ce qui sort Mu de sa transe et il se précipite pour nous séparer. Dans son énorme bonté, et au malheur de Sarah, il nous laisse partir vers la maison du Taureau où nous attendent de futurs dangers.

Après avoir monté les interminables escaliers, je vois se dessiner la demeure du puissant et colossal Aldébaran. Il nous sourit dès que nous arrivons devant lui. Il est si grand que son « bonjour » ressemble davantage à un écho lointain ou bien… ais-je cette impression par cause de ma grandeur légèrement petite. Je le regarde avec une pointe de défi, prête à me faire latter la gueule à tout moment. Mais, il n'en fut rien ! Au contraire, mon « adversaire » commence à rire de sa voix grave. Tout comme son voisin d'en bas, il nous laisse passer sans plus de résistance. Je me retourne, après avoir fait quelques pas, et je vois son sourire chaleureux disparaître rapidement. Je me place pour regarder dans la même direction que lui et vois que l'horloge du zodiaque est allumée. Je le crie à Sarah et nous partons en courant vers la demeure des Gémeaux où nous attendent les dangereux et paranos guerriers Saga et Kanon !!

Essoufflées, nous arrivons devant le temple marqué de l'enseigne des Gémeaux. Nous entrons et regardons de tous les côtés à la recherche d'un occupant. Alors que nous allions abandonner notre quête, j'entendis une voix. Elle émanait des appartements privés des deux jumeaux. Sans gêne, je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre avec fracas. Je regarde enfin les deux hommes après quelques secondes. L'un deux s'avance vers moi et m'empoigne par le col pour ensuite me soulever de terre. À son regard sévère, je peux dire, sans me tromper, que c'est Kanon qui m'étrangle malgré lui. Je lui fais signe de me lâcher. C'est ce qu'il fait, en me jetant violement sur un lit. Je me relève maladroitement, un peu sonnée. L'autre Gémeau s'approche de moi et me demande fermement ce que je fais ici. Je lui réponds que c'est Aiolia qui nous envoie, que moi et Sarah devons nous rendre chez le Grand Pope avant que les douze flammes du zodiaque ne s'éteignent.

Je continue, inlassable, de parler. Il doit en avoir assez de m'entendre, parce que je sens sa main sur ma bouche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement par habitude, je le lèche. Il ôte précipitamment sa main et va l'essuyer sur l'épaule de son jumeau qui le regarde avec un rictus de dégoût. Moi, je recommence à parler. Ils ont l'air vraiment énervés ! Le plus jeune, Kanon, chuchote quelque chose en grec à l'oreille de son frère qui lui fit les gros yeux. Kanon lui montre le plus beau sourire qu'il peut, lui donne une tape dans le dos et sort. Saga roule des yeux et s'avance vers moi. Il s'approche de plus en plus, beaucoup trop ! Il est à deux doigts de mon visage… Je cesse de parler, les yeux exorbités, les mains moites. Je plonge inconsciemment dans son regard bleu-vert. Une envie étrange me prend au ventre. Je brise la distance qui nous sépare. Et… me retrouve la tête la première sur le beau plancher de marbre. Je reconnais le rire de Sarah, ou plutôt le fou rire. Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'hilarant. Je sors de la pièce, indignée. En passant à côté de Sarah, je la fusille du regard. Je passe près de Kanon, qui m'observe, le visage illuminé par un sourire qui mystérieusement m'enlève toute hargne. Je demande poliment à Saga si nous pouvons partir et nous diriger vers la maison du Cancer. Il accepte. Nous partons donc !

Nous courons dans les escaliers en direction de la demeure du beau, du majestueux, du sexy, du divin, du sublime, du puissant, du musclé, du fantasmagorique : DeathMask du Cancer. ( NDA : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué… c'est mon chevalier idéal, physiquement !) J'entre dans le temple de marbre, où les murs sont recouverts de têtes humaines, trophées lugubres du gardien. Je regarde lentement dans la pièce et, assit sur un canapé, je distingue la silhouette du chevalier, de dos. Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas souple et sensuel. Sarah-Maude me regarde en roulant des yeux pour ensuite enfouir son visage dans une de ses mains. Je suis juste derrière mon séduisant guerrier. Je contourne doucement le canapé pour le regarder de profil. Ce que je vois me donne la rage au ventre : une de mes amies, assise en califourchon sur les jambes de DeathMask et l'embrassant langoureusement. Ce dernier la tient, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre juste en bas du dos. « Gabrielle ! Comment oses-tu « frencher » MON chevalier ? criais-je avec force. » Mon intrusion fit sursauter Gabrielle qui se blottit contre le torse nu du représentant de la constellation du Cancer. Elle se retourne, toujours enlacée dans les bras de DeathMask. « Comment ça « Ton » chevalier ? me dit-elle, indignée.

-Garce ! lui répondis-je.

-Possessive ! »

Nous continuons à nous engueuler sans ménager l'interlocuteur. Nous crions avec force pendant plusieurs minutes. Death nous regarde, découragé par nos insultes ridicules. « Porteuse de culottes bleues ! me lança-t-elle.

-Ah ! … Connasse ! rétorquais-je, offensée.

-Vilaine !

-Espèce de … de … de Christine !

-Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? dit la voix de la dénommée Christine. » Durant notre engueulade, Gabrielle s'était levée et maintenant, elle accoure vers moi, en larmes par l'insulte suprême dont j'ai fait usage. Elle me contourne et va pleurer sur l'épaule de Christine. (NDA : Si nous étions dans un manga, Christine aurait une grosse goutte d'eau derrière la tête et DM un corbeau qui volerait derrière la sienne. :P )

Christine passe ses mains dans le dos de son amie pour la consoler. Cette dernière, trop triste pour la repousser, ne fait rien, continuant à sangloter de plus belle. Death les regarde, ses yeux se ferment et il lève la tête vers le ciel. Lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il se lève et croise les mains derrière sa tête, faisant gonfler ses pectoraux en prenant sa respiration, ce qui me fait saliver intérieurement. « J'ai aucun problème avec ça vous savez ?! dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-De quoi parles-tu ? lui demande Christine.

-Et bien… de vous deux, toi et Gabrielle, que vous soyez en couple.

-Hien ? Moi en couple avec elle ? Mais tu divagues ! »

C'est Gabrielle qui vient de crier cela, tout en propulsant Christine contre les colonnes. Cette dernière vient d'en défoncer cinq, oh ! Elle vient d'éviter de justesse une sixième qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Son avancée devient très dangereuse, sa vitesse décroît malheureusement… à grande vitesse. Elle est sur le point de se retrouver étampée dans le mur mais… il n'en fut rien ! Sa course s'arrête net lorsqu'elle tombe pour se retrouver le visage écrasé sur le plancher ! Elle se relève et tombe amoureuse ! (NDA : Référence à ce que dit mon prof de Français de 2e secondaire, Isabelle Ducas !) Et elle se redresse, étourdie. Moi, je regarde Gabrielle, elle est rouge de rage, et puis je pose mon regard sur la malheureuse Christine qui se redresse avec peine. Puis je pose mes yeux sur DM qui… discute, nonchalant, avec Sarah-Maude ! Comme dans un film d'amour américain, arrive dans le temple un bel homme, les cheveux dans le vent, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de toile bleu, le corps musclé, le teint bronzé ! Milo, mon bel Apollon ! Il tourne ses perles bleues dans ma direction. Il me salut en se penchant très bassement. DeathMask cesse de parler avec ma meilleure amie et commence à dévisager le Saint du Scorpion. Milo se redresse et marche vers moi de sa démarche virile. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu ! me dit-il gaiement.

-Tu as raison, mon beau Milo ! lui lançais-je sur le même ton. »

Arrive ensuite une deuxième personne, suivit de près par une idée diabolique. Je m'approche de mon dieu grec et lui chuchote mon plan à l'oreille. Il me répond par un sourire moqueur. Il va ensuite dans la direction du troisième homme qui se trouve dans le temple. De mon côté, je vais voir la jeune fille qui a le teint couleur tomate et des cœurs dans les yeux. Elle me regarde avec un regard rêveur. Je lui dis qu'un de ses fantasmes va se réaliser plus vite qu'elle ne le pense. J'enrichis mes dires d'un sourire qui veut tout dire. Milo amène de notre côté le troisième Gold Saint présent. Mu regarde Sarah-Maude avec un air flatteur. Milo me lance un regard de biais pour me signaler que tout sera mit à exécution dans les quelques secondes à venir, si rien n'arrive.

Voilà plusieurs secondes que Sarah et le Saint du Bélier se fixent avec une certaine tendresse qui laisse imaginer la suite. Mu fut le premier à se lancer. Il se penche et prend Sarah qui est déjà en train de voler (Pit pit). Il approche doucement son visage de celui de mon amie. Il colle ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille en face de lui. Cette dernière passe les mains derrière le cou de son guerrier fétiche. Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais il fut merveilleux pour ma meilleure amie. (NDA : Ça te plait Sarah ? et crois-moi que j'ai pas finit avec toi ! Gni gni !)

Cela pris plusieurs minutes avant que Sarah ne revienne à elle. Moi, pendant ce temps, je parle avec Milo. Lorsque S-M vient me voir, je la prends par la manche et file avec la demeure du sentimental Aiolia du lion.

Nous courons encore dans les escaliers ! Je peux voir, au loin, se dessiner le temple du 5e signe du zodiaque. Enfin arrivées devant, nous entrons précairement. Mais un son lointain nous laisse deviner que nous n'avons rien à craindre du gardien. Le bruit en question correspond à un ronflement sourd, sans grande puissance. Et moi, non pas par courage mais plutôt par connerie, me dirige vers la source du bruit : les appartements privés d'Aiolia ! Sarah me fait « non » de la tête et, voyant que je ne l'écoute pas, gesticule tel un pantin désarticulé. Mais, comme de raison, je n'en fait qu'à ma tête et m'en vais sur la pointe des pieds à la chambre du doux combattant.

En avançant, je réfléchis à tout ce que je pourrais faire aux chevalier représentant de ma propre constellation. Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Donc, lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce où le gentil Lion dort, je m'approche d'Aiolia et dès que ma bouche fut sur le bord de frôler l'oreille du guerrier. Je dis d'une voix puissante « Ouaf ». Au son d'un aboiement, le paisible Lion saute en l'air et s'accroche à une poutre de marbre au plafond, toutes griffes sorties, les cheveux hérissés, le regard d'un fauve. Il se laisse tomber lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que c'est moi, une jeune fille, haute de ses 13 ans, qui lui a fait cette frousse. Je le vois retomber lourdement sur son lit. Il se lève et me surplombe de toute sa hauteur, « Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! me dit-il, rassuré d'être attaqué par quelque chose de pas bien dangereux.

-Et bien, j'lavais pas remarqué… lui dis-je, sarcastique. »

Il me lance un regard amusé et m'ébouriffe les cheveux de la main. Et il part à rire en voyant ma moue boudeuse. Je passe rapidement mon regard sur l'horloge du zodiaque ! « Merde ! » Voilà ce que je m'écris en voyant que la flamme du lion est en train de disparaître. Je cris rapidement que le temps presse. Il se tasse et Sarah et moi partons à grimper les marches 4 à 4.

C'est à bout de souffle que nous entrons en trombe dans le temple. Nous réalisons notre erreur en voyant « l'être le plus proche de Dieu » se lever, les sourcils froncés. « Comment osez-vous me déranger ainsi, moi Shaka de la Vierge ? nous dit-il, hautain. »

J'essaie de lui expliquer mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche sont des sons qui ressemblent aux cris d'un canard. Étrangement, son air sévère se mut en sourire sincère. Moi, offensée qu'il rit de ma gueule, je lui fait le « regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue. » Mais lorsque je commence à me diriger vers la sortie, il me bloque le chemin. Je dois trouver un autre moyen de passer… Trouvé ! Je vais en direction de la porte qui mène au champs des arbres de Twin Sale.

En entrant, la première chose que je vois est deux personnes. Gabrielle et Christine ! « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur criais-je, enragée.

-Tu veux du pote ? me demande Christine, complètement «gelée ».

-Bien sur que je veux du pote !

-Tu veux aller en moto avec le Vieux Maître ? Tu sais… toute nue à boire de la bière et à fumer du pote… me dit Gab avec une voix pleine de sous entendus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je raconte… n'importe quoi !

-Tu iras toi en moto si ça te tente !

-Ok !

Sur ce, je détourne la tête et vois les plans de pote tant convoités. Je m'avances et cueille quelques feuilles et les transforme en « joints ». Je les ramène donc au puissant Shaka. Je lui en tend un et il le fume. Moi, intriguée, j'en prend un et le fume aussi !

Lorsque Sarah-Maude revient des toilettes, elle a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Ce qu'elle voit est tel que le désespoir l'assaille vivement. Moi, Stéphanie Leclerc, aussi « gelée » que le gardien lui-même. Elle me prend par la manche et m'entraîne à sa suite pour m'amener chez le sage Dokho, aussi appelé le Vieux Maître des 5 pics de Rozam.

C'est donc à bout de force que Sarah me laisse tombé sur le sol. Devant nous se dresse un petit champignon violet surmonté d'un chapeau de paille. Je m'approche de ce petit être, puisque finalement j'ai constaté que ça n'avait rien d'un végétal. Je commence à l'examiner avec le regard d'un enfant intrigué par un nouveau jouet. Soudain le petit homme relève brusquement la tête, me faisant peur. Il me regarde et un sourire soutenu apparaît sur ses lèvres fanées. « Mao ! Tu veux du riz ? me demande-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. » Je lui fais vivement « oui » de la tête. Il se tourne lentement et me tend un bol et des baguettes. J'en prend une bouchée et l'avale pour ensuite me pencher vivement et la vomir. Cela me remet les idées en place. Et je comprend que ce que le Vieux Maître voulait me faire manger n'était autre que… Du Riz à Shunrei !!

C'est donc après ce petit incident, qui finalement ne nous fut pas très négatif, que nous partons vers la demeure du beau, du majestueux, du sexy, du divin, du sublime, du puissant, du musclé, du fantasmagorique Milo du Scorpion ! (NDA : Je répète ce que j'ai écris pour DM à Milo ! Je pense la même chose d'un à l'autre ! :D)

J'entre donc au bout de plusieurs minutes dans le temple. Je m'avance vers Milo qui me regarde, un sourire heureux et sincère sur le visage. Une bourrasque de vent fait voler mes cheveux, et Milo commence à rire, restant, le plus qu'il peut, zen. Ce qui est chose difficile. « C'est quoi ça ? Une nouvelle sorte de mope ? Hi hi hi ! me lança-t-il en riant doucement.

-Très drôle ! dis-je en replaçant mes longs cheveux derrières mes oreilles. Je voulais entrer et peut-être te draguer…

-Ah bon ? Et… bien ! Vas-y ! Drague-moi et on verra où ça nous mènera…

-Bien ! »

Je m'avance vers Milo, tout en lui susurrant des mots tendres et pleins de sous entendus, je vois le regard de Milo se métamorphosé en un air coquin. Rendu près de lui, je commence à lui caresser le torse, les épaules. Il me prend par la taille et m'approche de lui : il veut m'embrasser ! Quelle joie ! Nos visages se rapprochent, je ferme les yeux. Je sens son souffle près de mon visage, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes… « Milo du Scorpion ! crie un Camus enragé, tout en décortiquant chaque mot. » Milo se tourne précairement vers son amant, le regard écarquillé par la peur. Apocalypse est de retour ! Le dangereux et glacial Saint du Verseau marche vers nous le regard rempli de rage et l'âme noircie par le désir de sang et de mort. Son cosmos digne des glaciers éternels de Sibérie de l'Est se dégage de son corps et fait voler des courants d'air d'une puissance telle que je sens mon corps se pétrifier non seulement de froid mais aussi de peur… Milo, dans un acte de bravoure s'en va en courant… vers Camus et essaie de l'immobiliser à bras le corps, mais sa tentative est vaine. Il réfléchit rapidement et trouve une seconde idée pour contenir l'effroyable Seigneur des Glaces. La solution avait un petit côté cocasse et plutôt amusant, tout en étant franchement excitante et virile. Milo rit sous cape et s'approche de Camus d'une démarche masculine et sensuel qui laisse prévoir les prochains évènements. Milo se colle contre son amant et commence à le bécoter dans le cou, du bout des lèvres. Camus penche la tête sur le côté et semble oublier ma présence. Il entoure la taille du Scorpion et vient plaquer ses mains sur les fesses ferment qui s'offrent à lui. Milo remonte sa bouche et prend possession des minces lèvres. Il monte doucement le T-shirt et finit par l'ôter totalement, le jetant avec souplesse sur le plancher de marbre. Camus en fait de même avec la chemise du beau chevalier. Il devient davantage entreprenant qu'avant et descend sa bouche le long du cou, des épaules et définit les contour de la divine musculature avec sa langue.

Moi, je les regarde faire, le visage sans émotion. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée par l'audace des deux jeunes amants. Si c'est pour continuer, ils finiront peut-être par faire l'amour devant mon regard troublé. Sarah-Maude, quant à elle, est sur le bord de perdre conscience. C'est à ce moment que se pointent les deux nouilles qui se droguaient dans le champs derrière la maison de la Vierge. Je suppose que dans leur état, elles croient être silencieuses. « Hey Gab ! crie Christine dans son délire. Steph saura jamais qu'on s'en va chez le Sahitaire… avec nos casseroles accrochées aux pieds et... hou la la ! » Elle chancèle et s'accote fortement sur Gabrielle. Et elles partent bruyamment vers le prochain temple. Bon retournons au sujet principal de ce temple du zodiaque !

Lorsque je reporte mon regard sur les deux puissants guerriers et, à la vue de ce qui se passe, mon cœur commence à bondir dans ma poitrine, mon sang se glace mais je ne peux détourner mes yeux de ce spectacle. Milo et Camus sont totalement dévêtis ! Sarah-Maude revient à elle et me tire avec force et volonté vers la prochaine demeure sacrée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, celle du « Sahitaire » comme disait Christine tout à l'heure.

Je rentre encore un peu traumatisée par la scène qui se déroulait plus bas. (NDA : Cœurs sensibles et personnes homophobes prière de vous abstenir de lire ce paragraphe.) Camus était accoté au comptoir et, derrière lui, Milo lui léchait les cuisses. Puis, ce dernier remonta sa bouche, tassant les longs cheveux turquoise, vers le cou, embrassant la peau couleur de pêche. Il déplaça ensuite ses lèvres vers l'oreille gauche et suça le lobe avec délice.

Je sors de ma bulle dès que je reçois une puissante claque derrière la tête ! Je reprends donc mes esprits et commence à avancer lentement. Je sursaute en entendant le frappement d'air qu'exécute un archer lorsqu'il décoche une flèche. Mystérieusement, je me surprends à espérer qu'une des deux niaiseuses « gelées » se soit écroulée, une flèche enfoncée dans le corps, le sang ruisselant sur ses vêtements et dégoulinant gouttes à gouttes sur le sol du temple saint. Et dès que j'entres dans la pièce principale de la demeure, je suis totalement écoeurée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tournant autour d'une colonne, une moto est conduite par le Vieux Maître et derrière ce miracle de survie, se tiennent Gabrielle et mon frère ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Et Christine est là, elle aussi. Elle sert de cible à Ayoros, Saint d'or du Sagittaire. Sur sa tête est posée une petite pomme rouge et Ayoros essaie de la visée et ainsi de la transpercer avec la flèche qui vient avec sa belle armure. « Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je m'occupe de vous dans un instant… nous lance-t-il sans détourner son regard du fruit. Je vous demande seulement de ne pas parler puisque sinon je risque de tuer la jeune fille qui a accepté de tenir ma pomme au péril de sa vie. » Donc, si je récapitule, si on le distrait, il y a de fortes chances qu'il tue Christine… Mais c'est merveilleux ! Maintenant, il faut que je le fasse. « ATCHOUM ! » L'éternuement que vient de faire Sarah-Maude, par inadvertance, suffit à distraire l'archer qui vise autre que le fruit rouge mais plutôt à quelques centimètre du visage de la « porte-cible ». Cette dernière perd connaissance et tombe dans les pommes. Moi, je m'approche vers le cadavre inconscient et prend une des pommes mures et croque avec ferveur. « Yach ! Elles sont dont bien acides ! » J'accompagne cette vive parole avec un geste qui constitue à lancer fortement mon fruit sans me soucier d'où il atterrit. C'est avec joie qu'il vient assommer le conducteur du véhicule motorisé, ce qui entraîne les trois occupants vers une colonne, là où la moto se fracasse. À première vue, seule Gab est morte. … Quoi ? Elle est morte ? Je peux tout de même pas accepter ça ! Sans savoir pourquoi : j'ai besoin de cette fille ! Je dois donc aller la chercher au royaume d'Hadès.

-- Les péripéties de Gab (NDA : Je suis dans sa peau) --

Je me relève, un mal de tête m'asseyant vivement. Je fais une moue, exprimant ainsi ma douleur. Je me reprend et tasse une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière mon oreille. Je fouille l'horizon, à la recherche d'un point qui puisse me dire où je suis. Au loin, j'aperçois un cours d'eau. Je m'approche, un vent froid souffle bruyamment, et plus j'avance, plus je finis par voir des gens qui sont assis. Ils gémissent et pleurnichent. Je leur demande ce qui se passe ici, mais ils ne me répondent pas. « Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils ne te répondront pas ! Ils sont condamnés à errer pour l'éternité sur les rives du fleuve ! me lance une voix d'homme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lui demandais-je en proie à la peur.

-Je suis Charon de l'étoile interstellaire d'Archéron. »

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre. Il me demande si j'ai de l'argent, parce que sinon je suis destinée à finir comme les morts qui gisent éternellement ici. Je sors rapidement une pièce de ma poche et la lui tends. Il la prend et me dit de monter dans sa barque, ce que je fais.

C'est au bout d'un long moment qui a duré sûrement des heures, que je peux enfin apercevoir, à plusieurs mètres devant nous, l'autre rive. Et dès que je mets pied à terre, le cocher du navire repart, ramant lentement et frappant doucement l'eau en de souples mouvements exécuter à l'aide de sa rame. Je vois s'étendre devant moi des escaliers qui ne semblent pas avoir de fin. Après avoir pousser un profond soupir de découragement, j'entreprends de gravir les marches. Je me rend alors compte de tout ce que j'avais précédemment fumé et que les effets du pote se sont dissipés à mon arrivée en ce lieu sordide et obscur.

Arrivent à la fin de la volée immense de marches que comportait l'escalier, j'arrive devant une grande bâtisse de marbre blanc. Une enseigne est gravée, on peut y lire « La maison du jugement ». Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, suis-je venue ici pour me faire juger ? Et si c'est le cas, alors jugée pour quoi ? Je continue donc ma progression vers la demeure construite à l'ancienne. Soudain, un petit être se poste devant moi et me dit que le silence est de mise en ce lieu sacré et que si je ne respecte pas cela, je risque de me faire trancher en rondelles. Il me demande ensuite de le suivre, ce que je fais sans aucune sorte d'opposition, et il me mène vers l'intérieur de ce qui doit être un tribunal enferrien.

Dès que nous sommes entré, un autre homme arrive, vêtu d'une soutane et portant sous son bras un immense livre. La personne qui m'avait mené jusqu'ici tourne les talons et retourne à l'extérieur. J'observe celui qui reste avec moi dans le tribunal, il s'installe derrière un grand bureau sur lequel il pose l'épais bouquin. « Je suis Rune de Balrog de l'étoile céleste du talent, procureur à la cour du Seigneur Minos. Veuillez me dire clairement votre nom et énoncer tous les péchés que vous avez commis, suite à cela je vous enverrai dans la prison qui vous permettra de les expier.

« -Je me nomme Gabrielle Pépin et je ne crois pas avoir commis de fautes nécessitant un jugement, lançais-je, soudainement pousser par une vague d'audace.

-Bon ! Comme vous voulez ! Au pire, tous vos péchés sont inscris dans le registre.

-Ben alors pourquoi vous me demandez des dire s'ils sont écrits ?

-Et bien par habitude peut-être. Ou comme on dit « faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée » !

-Ah, ok ! »

Il ouvre le registre et commence à farfouiller à la recherche de mon nom. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il relève la tête et me demande de répéter mon prénom, ce que je fais. Puis, une deuxième fois, il relève la tête et me regarde, perplexe. « Je crois rêver… c'est impossible… balbutie-t-il, hors de lui. Vous n'apparaissez pas dans le registre, ce qui indique que vous n'avez commis aucun méfait… ce qui veut dire que vous êtes parfaite ! » Je monte les marches pendant que lui essaie de résonner, de trouver une explication logique à tout cela. Je ne veux pas rester dans ce tribunal jusqu'à la fin des temps, donc je fais en sorte qu'il m'envoie ailleurs. Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace de mes bras frêles, et je peux voir ses joues se rosirent. Il couine quelques paroles que je n'entends pas et je disparais.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, devant moi s'étend un champs à perte de vue. J'entend derrière moi des bruits de pas. Je me retourne et vois un homme, lui aussi vêtu d'une sorte de robe noire. Ses yeux, tout comme ses cheveux, ont la couleur de l'argent, brillant d'un gris métallique. Je lui demande doucement son nom et où j'ai atterris. « Je suis Thanatos, dieu qui contrôle la mort et tu es actuellement à Élision, le paradis, où seul les personnes qui ont été choisies par Dieu peuvent venir. » Je l'observe, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas si mal ! Thanatos, Steph disait toujours qu'il était à elle. Et si je le charmais, ça ne ferait qu'énerver Steph. Je m'approche donc du beau dieu et commence à le « cruiser ».

Et après plusieurs minutes à le draguer, il finit par succomber à ma beauté et me prend dans ses bras, qu'elle drôle de sensation ! Je lui demande sensuellement de m'embrasser, juste au cas où Stéphanie verrait ce que je manigance. On peut dire que suis une aguicheuse de première qualité. Pour seule réponse, je sens ses lèvres se coller aux miennes. Elles sont d'une douceur que jamais je ne voudrais qu'il les ôte de là. De ses puissants bras, il me rapproche de lui, désormais mon corps est soudé au sien. Du bout de ses lèvres, il entoure la mienne, un souffle glacial pénètre dans ma bouche, s'engouffre dans ma gorge et descend jusque dans le centre de mon corps. Je me sens défaillir, mon esprit s'embrouille. Ma vue faiblit, la seule chose et la dernière que je vois, c'est un sourire sarcastique et satisfait apparaître sur son visage.

-- Fin des péripéties de Gab (NDA : Retour à la vraie moi) --

Dès que j'arrive sur la terre sainte qu'est Élision, je vois des fleurs de toutes les couleurs inimaginables à perte de vue. À ma gauche se dresse le palais du Dieu des Enfers, Hadès. Mais devant moi, je peux apercevoir deux silhouettes, même si elles sont loin et floues je crois reconnaître la forme totalement féminine de Gabrielle. Pour avoir une vue plus claire de la deuxième personne, je m'avance avec précaution et tout en douceur.

Après m'être avancer de quelques mètres je distingue avec certitude et perfection le divin corps de Thanatos. Le Dieu au service de l'Empereur des Ténèbres tient collé contre lui l'aguicheuse qu'est Gabrielle. Il l'embrasse langoureusement me brisant ainsi le cœur en des milliers de particules de vie. Mais avant que j'ai pu crier, le corps de la petite peste commence à basculer vers l'arrière, soudainement mou, et d'où se dissipe le fragment de vie qu'il contenait. Thanatos sourit et dépose fièrement le corps inerte sur le tapis de fleurs qui recouvre Élision. Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire diabolique suspendu à ses lèvres. Il s'avance, déterminé, son air hautain et sa démarche pleine de confiance me font fléchir un peu. Je regarde ses yeux d'un gris électrisant, ils sont si fascinants, dépourvus de pupilles, ils intéressent les gens qui y portent le regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lui demandais-je, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

-Je l'ai tuée ! me répond, en riant, la divinité. Oh ne prend pas cet air désemparé. Elle est morte tout en douceur et sans souffrir. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui donner le « Baiser de la Mort » et elle y a succombé ! »

Ses paroles sont éloquées avec une telle assurance et un tel amusement que j'en suis dégoûtée. Sans que je ne le veuille, des larmes chaudes commencent à couler le long de mon visage et terminent leur course sur mes lèvres. Une horrible sensation me pince au cœur, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose. Comme le dit si bien ce proverbe : « C'est lorsque l'on perd quelque chose de précieux, que l'on se rend compte à quel point il nous était cher. » Je me mets à courir, passant près de Thanatos, et me poste à côté de Gabrielle qui est froide et blanche. Thanatos me regarde et, soudainement pris par une étrange pitié, se déplace vers moi et le cadavre. Il se penche, se mettant ainsi à ma hauteur et applique sa main sur le front de mon amie qui recommence à respirer. Je lève les yeux vers le Dieu et il me lance un sourire triste puis s'en retourne vers son temple. Gabrielle ouvre les yeux et observe autour d'elle. Puis, elle me regarde et sourit avec sincérité. Ses yeux bleus pétillent de vie, tels ceux d'un enfant.

Voilà quelques minutes que nous nos regardons, un fil d'amitié se ressoudant entre nous. Le frère jumeau de Thanatos se dresse, un air glacial imprimer sur son visage aux traits de soie. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets d'or lui fouettent la nuque et le crâne au gré du vent. « Mais, vous êtes vivantes ! s'étonne-t-il en regardant qui nous sommes. » Une expression de découragement vient remplacer son air de glace qui nous faisait douter que le sursit de vie donner par Thanatos puisse être utile longtemps. J'essaye de justifier notre présence, mais il me raille. « Ne me dites rien ! Vous êtes des chevaliers d'Athéna venus aux enfers pour détruire l'Empereur des Ténèbres. Et vous aller me foutre le camp ! finit-il par rugir en avançant à grands pas vers nous. » Il empoigne Gab par les épaules et la soulève sans aucun problème. Il la met devant lui et, balançant son pied vers l'arrière, lui « botte » le derrière avec force. Je vois Gabrielle qui s'envole vers le ciel et disparaît. Hypnos se tourne vers moi. En criant avec force, j'implore Ayoros, Saint du Sagittaire, de me téléporter dans son temple. Mon souhait fut exaucé et je me retrouve dans le temple du Sagittaire.

J'apparais dans le 9e temple du zodiaque. Christine s'est réveillée et semble en état normal, soit un état de léthargie pure. Elle me regarde me matérialiser, Sarah-Maude me saute au cou, elle avait eu si peur pour moi. Je regarde l'horloge, oh mon Dieu ! On est gravement en retard ! Le Saint du Sagittaire propose de nous téléporter vers le prochain temple. Je lui demande avec rigueur s'il lui serait possible de nous amener directement dans le temple du Grand Pope. Il me montre sa merveilleuse dentition et me répond par l'affirmative. Toute les quatre, soit moi, Gabrielle, Sarah-Maude et Christine, nous approchons de notre héros. Lorsque nous sommes toutes à côté de lui, il nous fait disparaître et nous fait nous retrouver, juste moi et les filles, dans la Salle du Pope.

Assis sur on trône, se dresse devant nous le représentant de la déesse Athéna. Les trois autres filles se mettent à genoux, pousser par leur sens du respect. Moi, écervelée par moments, j'oublie toute forme de politesse et, sous les regards accusateurs de mes compagnes, m'avance vers l'être majestueux qui nous observe de derrière son masque. Je me tient droite comme une flèche, face à lui. Il nous demande, d'une voix qui respire la bonté, ce qui nous amène dans son majestueux temple. Avec un souffle de courage, je lui répond que le Saint du Lion nous a envoyées, moi et uniquement Sarah-Maude, au Sanctuaire pour lui parler puisque nous en connaissions non seulement l'existence, mais aussi les « activités partenariales » qui se déroulaient en ce lieu saint. Je l'entends émettre un gloussement. Je peux aisément imaginer le sourire qui est dissimulé par le masque. Il appelle le chevalier Aiolia à venir justifier la raison de ses actes.

En quelques secondes, le corps musclé de Lion se matérialise devant nos yeux ébahis. La Grand Pope ôte son casque, ainsi que son masque et les dépose sur la dernière marche du petit escalier qui mène à son siège. Je vois son air humble muer en une expression semblable au désespoir lorsqu'il vit arriver le preux chevalier. Le preux chevalier en question n'a pas prit le temps, ni d'enfiler l'intégralité de son armure, ni même une chemise ou un chandail. Il est définitivement bon à croquer ! « Oui Shion ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande avec politesse et respect le beau guerrier en se baissant bassement. » Shion reprit son sourire bienveillant et demande au gentil Lion de se justifier en ce qui se rapporte à notre présence. Il explique doucement et de manière détaillée la raison qui l'avait poussé à nous mener, moi et ma meilleure amie, au Sanctuaire. Il termine ses justifications en disant que les Saints du Scorpion et du Capricorne avaient eux aussi approuvés à cette idée.

Le Grand Pope a écouté le long et volumineux monologue d'une oreille attentive, ne voulant manquer aucune partie. À la fin, il accepte la décision de son protecteur et Aiolia prend congé de nous. Puis, Shion questionne ensuite Gabrielle sur sa présence en ce lieu normalement défendu au commun des mortels. Gabrielle se lève et explique que le Chevalier du Cancer lui avait proposé de venir ici. L'homme qui pose les questions roule des yeux en murmurant quelques paroles. « Ah ! Ce Cancer… il ne changera jamais ! marmonne le Grand Pope. » Il se lève et descend le petit escalier pour se dresser devant nous. Il s'excuse et nous demande gentiment de bien vouloir retourner à Athènes, en ne parlant à personne de ce que nous avions vu et entendu. Cette déclaration, même si elle est pleine de sagesse, m'enrage. Il voudrait que nous partions après avoir monté les maudites marches, après avoir été faire un voyage imprévu au Royaume de l'Empereur Hadès, après avoir eu toute les malchances du monde ? Ça non ! Je suis catégorique sur un point : je reste ici ! Ma rage est tellement intense qu'une aura lumineuse vient envelopper mon corps. Ceci impressionne mes amies qui reculent d'un pas. Shion, pour sa part, reconnaît d'où ce puissant cosmos émane car il avait, dans le passé, déjà ressentit une telle cosmos énergie, mais d'une intensité mille fois supérieur. Je me calme en voyant la peur défiler dans les yeux mauves du Grand Pope.

Mais sa torpeur ne dure pas bien longtemps, rapidement il se ressaisit. Radicalement, il raille la décision qu'il avait eue et nous offre de reste ici. La proposition ne fut pas bien difficile à accepter. La simple perspective de vivre au Sanctuaire, entourées de tous les beaux mecs qui s'y trouvent, nous donne l'eau à la bouche. Christine, soudainement poussée par le sens pratique de la chose, interroge Shion pour savoir dans quels temples nous logerons. Ce dernier réfléchit longuement et répond gaiement que cela importe peu, en autant qu'une Guerre Sainte ne soit pas déclenchée. Sarah-Maude s'écrit vivement qu'elle veut loger dans le temple du Bélier. Mais quelle originalité…! (NDA : C'est ce que dit souvent Saga dans VidéoGaga ! :P) Gabrielle, elle aussi avec une originalité à tout casser, lance autoritairement qu'elle ira au 4e temple du zodiaque. Christine, pour sa part, n'hésite pas beaucoup et décide de se rendre au près des deux jumeaux Gémeaux. Et moi je réfléchis, un peu déçue que mes compagnes aient été plus rapides que moi. Je voudrais bien aller chez Milo mais je doute qu'Apocalypse me le permette. Je peux toujours aller chez le Capricorne mais à la pensée que du jour au lendemain il décide de me jambonner, et bien je suis finie. Dans ce cas, la demeure de Shura n'est pas une bonne idée ! Quand je sors momentanément de mes songes, je me rends compte que les autres filles sont parties dans les temples où résident leur fantasme. Donc il ne reste ici que moi et Shion, le Grand Pope. Étrangement, l'endroit où je veux aller c'est aux Enfers, royaume des spectres, guerriers de l'ombre. L'es chevalier du Bélier pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit. Il a lut dans mes pensées. Il m'explique ce que je représente aux yeux de tous et la personne que je suis réellement. C'est tout un choc d'apprendre cela ! Puis, il m'envoie au près d'Hadès !!

* * *

Voilà pour la pemière partie, celle où je suis le héro (enfin, l'héroine). Les suivant seront celles de Christine et de Sarah-Maude...

Si vous avez aimez, ou voulez simplement laisser un commetaire constructif, laissez des reviews!  
+


End file.
